


Practice Makes Perfect

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Chris and you have been trying for a baby





	Practice Makes Perfect

The both of us have been so busy lately, there has barely been enough time for us to sit and enjoy each other. Chris has been gone on press tours, and filming; and I’ve been busy working on the newest gossip stories for the magazine I work for. I still can’t believe I’m dating Chris Evans. It seems strange—a girl who writes a gossip column is with Captain America himself. Especially since he is such a private person, but we seem to work well together.

We met when I got wind of a hot story and I was going to publish it. He found out I knew about the gossip and was desperate to stop me. I remember the day he strutted into the office and asked to personally speak with me. Most celebrities send their lacky lawyers by with a payoff; but not Chris. He knew that wouldn’t work. He showed up personally to gravel for me not to post it. I told him he needed to buy me a drink and give me a good reason to not publish it. He smiled and agreed.

He was the perfect gentleman throughout the night. We went out for drinks and appetizers, and then we took a walk through a local park; talking the whole time. I knew it wasn’t a real date; and at the end of the evening when he asked me again to not post the story I couldn’t even be mad at him. He showed me how amazing of a person he is and how much his privacy meant to him. I promised him I wouldn’t and we went our separate ways.  
Imagine my surprise when a large bouquet of pink roses shows up at my office the next day with a wonderful note about having a good time and thank you again along with a phone number. It was sweet, and I knew in that moment, I made the right choice. I would never write about Chris Evans again. He’s too good for all the trash I publish anyway. 

He waited for me outside my office that day, and took me to dinner. The rest is history. A year later, we are still together and stronger than ever. 

I open the door to see Chris sprawled out on the couch and the TV playing softly in the background. My heart swells and as I walk closer I realize he’s asleep. I don’t want to wake him just yet; but I also can’t wait to get my hands on him. I strip down out of my work clothes and drop down on my knees in front of him. I look at his beautiful face once more and he is so peaceful. 

“Baby?” I whisper.

He scrunches his face but makes no movement to wake. I reach for the button and zipper on his pants and open them. I plant kisses and licks over his boxers where his soft bulge is slowly waking up. Reaching in, I pull him out so I can wrap my lips around his dick. It’s warm, heavy and growing with each lick and stroke. I hear him inhale through his nose and I know he’s awake. He combs his fingers through my hair and helps guide me.

“What a way to wake up.” His voice deep with sleep. “Oh babe, that feels amazing, don’t stop,” he groans. 

I work my mouth over him until he’s hard as a rock and pull off, giving him a little kitten lick as a final parting. He sits up and pulls me into his lap, kissing me with force. He wraps his hand around my waist and my neck, pinning me to him. I rock my hips over him, slicking him up with my wet. 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, we need to get a condom,” he says in between kisses. 

I break the kiss and look at him. “I want to try bareback, just this once. I want to know what you really feel like in me, no barrier. We don’t have to finish like that, just a few strokes.”

He doesn’t answer me, but hoists me up with my legs wrapped around his waist, carrying me to the bedroom. He drops me down and hovers over me. 

“Are you sure?”

I nod and he shifts his weight so he can line himself up. He pushes enough for just the tip to enter me and my eyes roll to the back of my head. This is so much more amazing than anything I’ve felt before. I’ve never trusted anyone this much. When he presses all the way in, I can’t help the moan of ecstasy that passes my lips.

“Oh God, Chris.”

He attaches his mouth to my breast and flicks my hard nipple, his pace staying slow and deliberate. He’s moving in and out just fast enough to feel good, but not fast enough to come from it. I reach my hand between our bodies, wanting more, needing to relieve the ache between my legs. 

He pulls off my nipple with a pop. “On your hands and knees baby, I want to feel your ass against me.” 

I do as he asks. He knows this is my favorite position as well, because the angle is perfect for him to rub against my g-spot. I press my chest into the mattress and he slides back in with ease. We both moan and his fingers expertly work over my clit. I’m bucking my hips back into him.

“Come on this cock, Y/N. I want to feel you squeeze me, milk me dry. I’m going to give you everything I have. I want to watch your belly swell with my kid growing in you.” He rubs faster, and I place my own fingers over his, helping him work me to my release. I’m bucking and moaning as I hit my climax hard. He grips my hips and pounds away.

“Oh God, Chris. Don’t stop, keep going. Fill me up. I wanna feel you deep inside me.”

He groans, “I’m gonna come, are you sure?”

“Yes, come in me.” I almost yell.

His hips stutter and he holds himself against me, emptying in me. He rests against my back, bringing his breathing back to normal.

He pulls out and I smile. “That was the best thing I’ve ever experienced.” We lay down next to one another and I curl into him playing with his chest hair.

“I’m serious about putting a baby in you. You know how much I want to be a father, and this just feels right. What do you think about trying?”

“I think you need to make me your wife first, and then we can work on the kid.”

“I think you need to hurry up and make up your damn mind with all the details of the wedding then.” he motions to the table with all wedding items strewn over it.

“How about a spring wedding, and a fall baby? If we’re lucky, this did it.” I smile. “It;s right around the time when it could happen, if it’s going to.” 

His smile turns wicked. “Give me twenty minutes. I’m going to make sure to fuck a baby in you. We’ll keep trying until we’re successful.”


End file.
